warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Amadahy
Amadahy is a sleek-furred, black-and-white she-cat with blue-green eyes. Amadhy is the eldest born daughter of Caspius and her mate Tullius. She has three younger siblings, twin brothers named Lise and Ahote, and her youngest sister, Moana. The she-cat is also the mother to Namid, but, it is unknown who she took as her mate. As the eldest child, she was named her mother’s successor in their family group as matriarch. Amadhy and her kin are known for certain behaviours in correlation to the ocean near the port. Description Appearance : Amadahy is a small she-cat with a somewhat robust build. She is quite stocky and doesn't stand overly tall and that is probably why. She has large rounded paws and muscular legs. The she-cat is quite strong despite her shorter stature and so a few other cats underestimate her capabilities. Amadahy has a sleek coat that she keeps neat. She has a few nicks in her ears from a couple fights she has been in. The she-cat also has a long scar down her back from one of these incidents. : Her coat is a rich black colour, similar to that shade shared with oil. As previously stated she keeps her coat clean and so, therefore, it appears sleek and has a shine to it. Amadahy has white markings along her belly and face. She has distinctive freckles on her cheek which are black due to their placement in her white spotting. She has very pretty, blue-green eyes which are darker than some expect. They shine like the ocean's water with which they share many colours. Character : Amadahy is described as the sternest and most mature out of her many siblings. Due to her status as the eldest and evidently the matriarch in training, the she-cat has a lot on her plate. She busies herself with many duties such as taking on those of her parents normally and sometimes picking up the slack of her youngest sister, Moana. Neither of these really bother her because she isn't one to complain. Amadahy knows that she can accomplish much and has the belief that if a cat does nothing in life they won't go very far. She is often told by her siblings to lighten up but, she just can't seem to be able too. It is likely because from a young age she's been expected to fill some pretty large paws set by her mother. : Alongside the core trait of her personality, she is a very intelligent individual. Amadahy has a very extensive knowlege of both her homes - the port and the ocean itself. She is the one to ask when the best time to fish is or when to avoid the lower parts of the docks. A lot of her knowledge has been passed onto her from her father however, she in her personal experiences has been able to expand upon his teachings. This shows that she is eager to learn and that she has a knack for exploring. When she was that little bit younger, she would sneak away to explore the ocean's edge and watch the waves. The she-cat has a natural affinity, like the rest of her family, for the big water and are known to be highly respective of it due to the power they believe it holds over them. Skills :Amadahy is a very skilled swimmer and as a result is also an excellent hunter. The she-cat excels in these skills due to her family's many traditions that follow life near water. Since she was a young kitten, she's loved the water more than anything and as she has grown has developed a strong swimming ability. Amadahy is also very knowledgeable to when tides come and go and when and where the best places are to hunt. In terms of her hunting skills they are much better in the water. She's known to actually jump from the peers sometimes to catch something for either herself or for her family. Biography Roleplay : Lineage Daughter: ::Namid: Living Father: ::Tullius: Deceased; Residence unknown Mother: ::Caspius: Deceased; Residence unknown Sisters: ::Moana: Living Brothers: ::Lise: Living ::Ahote: Living Relationships Family Tullius & Caspius : Lise & Ahote : Moana : Namid : Quotes Images Life Pixels Amadahy.kit.png|Kit Amadahy.loner.png|Loner Category:She-cats Category:Minor Character